Buddy Lee Don't Play in the Street
Buddy Lee Don't Play in the Street was a middleweight robot that competed in BattleBots Seasons 2.0 through 4.0. It was a 4-wheel drive robot armored with a sheet metal fire truck, but inside the truck was 1/4 inch thick aluminum, meaning Buddy Lee was well-protected. "Driving" the fire truck was a My Buddy doll, and riding in the back were stuffed dalmatians. It was built by Team Fembot and was originally armed with a lifting arm for Season 2.0, but was removed due to fears it'd get ripped off by Turbo and to implement their battering ram strategy. After this season the arm was replaced with a small undercutting blade. It performed decently in BattleBots, making the Season 2.0 quarterfinals. Buddy Lee came to be when Team Loki flew over to London to compete in the Robot Wars MTV Pilot. The two team members that comprised Team Fembot wanted to drive Rammstein in the competition, but the other members of Team Loki denied this request. Team Fembot decided to build their own robot instead and ended up coming up with the design of Buddy Lee on the plane ride home. Buddy Lee was rebuilt by an all-girl high school team to compete in the 2011 BattleBots Nationals in Florida, placing third in the high school division. Its team mate Turbo was cloned and the clone entered into the same tournament called Choo-Choo Bacca. Nola Garcia is the BattleBots IQ National Education Director. The robot's name may have been based off the the type of doll riding it as well as the design. Robot History Season 2.0 Buddy Lee first fought Fusion. Both robots went straight at each other and the stuffed dalmatians were falling out of Buddy Lee's rear. Both robots came face to face and Buddy Lee got it's front spike wedged into Fusion. The two robots were stuck together and both robots were pushing each other. Buddy Lee was able to push Fusion right into the killsaws, which finally separated the two robots. After the impact, Fusion stopped moving and it was being counted out. Buddy Lee won by KO at 3:00 and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Turbo. The team decided to remove the lifter for this match as it would get damaged by Turbo's flails. Buddy Lee rammed Turbo, taking some damage. Eventually the rear panel of the fire truck came off, and stuffed dalmatians spilled out onto the BattleBox. The fight continued in this fashion with Turbo damaging some of Buddy Lee's wheels, but Buddy Lee kept pushing and by the end of the three minutes, Turbo had lost all movement and weapon power. The time ran out and Buddy Lee won on a 28-17 judge's decision. This win put Buddy Lee to the quarterfinals, where it faced Spaz. Buddy Lee couldn't use the lifter for this fight because of damage to the fire truck sustained by Turbo earlier. Both robots started pushing each other and Spaz hit the tailgate of Buddy Lee. After this hit, the stuffed dalmatians spilled out onto the BattleBox. Spaz positioned itself and hit Buddy Lee with it's spiked hammer, but was unable to do much damage. Spaz began to push Buddy Lee, but Buddy Lee resisted. Spaz went back to spinning and was able to hit Buddy Lee several times, with two hits connecting the My Buddy doll. Spaz got itself caught on the killsaws and started attacking the stuffed dalmatians before Buddy Lee came back. Spaz hit the center of Buddy Lee's front and left a hole through it. Spaz got stuck on the killsaws and the time ran out soon after. Spaz won on a 26-19 judge's decision and Buddy Lee was eliminated from the tournament. Buddy Lee also fought in the middleweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. For this fight the My Buddy doll was wrapped in gauze to simulate the doll getting hurt. It started out being very aggressive, attacking Deadblow and El Diablo but it eventually stopped moving before being pushed to the spikestrip by Deadblow. Season 3.0 For Season 3.0, Buddy Lee was renamed Buddy Lee Stay in Your Seat. Due to it's seeding, Buddy Lee was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 3.0, where it eventually faced Eraser. Buddy Lee's blade couldn't damage Eraser so it turned into a pushing match where Eraser dominated. Eventually Buddy Lee's drive-train broke and Buddy Lee was being counted out. Eraser won by KO at 1:26 and Buddy Lee was eliminated from the tournament. Buddy Lee wasn't finished, however, as it participated the middleweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Despite pushing Alabama Slammer at one point, it lost overall to Alabama Slammer and Instigator. Season 4.0 In Season 4.0 Buddy Lee fought Turtle Road Kill in their only fight. Buddy Lee tried to ram Turtle Road Kill but only drove over the lower robot (doing a little damage). Neither bots were really fast and Buddy Lee had trouble turning. Turtle was never able to stay under Buddy Lee or push it, except once early on when Turtle pushed Buddy Lee into the spikestrip. In the end, Turtle Road Kill won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and Buddy Lee was eliminated from the tournament again. 2011 High School Tournament In Buddy Lee's only known fight in the 2011 event, it fought Fluffy DeLarge. Buddy Lee and Fluffy charged at each other with Fluffy's weapon causing Buddy Lee to fly into the air and do a full 360 spin. Upon landing, Buddy Lee moved to attack Fluffy but was attacked and shoved into the wall. Wins/Losses * Wins: 2 * Losses: 4 Mark Beiro Introductions "She looks all sweet and innocent but she'll drag you over to hell. She's BUDDY LEE DON'T PLAY IN THE STREET!" "It's not just a killer robot. It's also sound advice for any of you juvenile delinquents. Here is BUDDY LEE DON'T PLAY IN THE STREET!" BLDPITS stats 2.0 (2).jpg|Buddy Lee's Season 2.0 stats according to the TV show. Buddy Lee insides.jpg|Buddy Lee without it's shell. figb-sm.gif|Buddy Lee in 2000 with Mercy Rueda and Nola Garcia|link=http://www.tms.org/pubs/journals/JOM/0105/Byko-0105.html off.jpg|Buddy Lee in Battlebots Las Vegas 2000 Category:Middleweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that are still fighting today Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Student-Built Robots Category:Robots armed with Spinning Bars Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots fitted with Slam Cams Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Middleweight Quarterfinalists Category:Crowd favorites Category:Robots from Florida Category:Middleweight Semifinalists